


The American student

by Sweet_tea_and_honey



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amsterdam, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hamilton is a Student, Slow Romance, Violence, aggressive ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_tea_and_honey/pseuds/Sweet_tea_and_honey
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a law student who has not thrown away his shot at adventure, so he goes to study in Amsterdam for a semester. You are supposed to show him around, but soon he gets more involved in your life than you intended.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

“Shit, shit, shit!” Those were the only thoughts you had as you were running down Rokin, trying to avoid bumping into cyclists and tourist. Why did you stay up so late studying last night? Now you overslept, missed you tram, and were never going to make it on time for the start of the Introduction week for the international students who would be spending a semester in Amsterdam.

Your ex-boyfriend Mark had talked you into becoming a “buddy” for some exchange students, to show them around town and help them get used to the Dutch culture a bit. You had broken up with him a few months ago, but after the initial awkwardness, he was being very civilized about it now. You knew he was still looking for ways to get you back though, hence his request to help him out with his work for the International Students Network. You had said yes for old times sake and because talking to exchange students would help you improve your conversation skills in English. Also, there would be parties and special events for these students all week and you were ready for some fun. Who knew, maybe you would even make some new friends.

You ran across the bridge over one of the canals and straight to the Law department building, which also housed the largest student cafeteria the University of Amsterdam had, called the Atrium. That was where you were supposed to meet Mark, who was already waiting for you in the hallway, looking irritated.

“Goodmorning y/n! I thought you weren’t going to come. How nice of you to show up.”

You were out of breath. “I am so sorry! I was working on my paper on Chaucer until two in the morning and I did not hear my alarm this morning.”

“Yeah, well, you are here and that’s good news. All the other groups have left already but I have one group of students without a guide, so you can be their guide for the day.”

“Sure, anything you need. Where are they?”

Mark pointed to four students standing in the corner of the Atrium. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves - meeting new people always made you nervous-, straightened your coat and wiped a sweaty strand of hair out of your face. _Oh God I look a mess, what are they going to think of me?_

You walked up to them.

“Goodmorning and welcome to Amsterdam! My name is Y/n and I am going to be your guide today!”

They all turned and looked at you. There were three boys and one girl and you could tell they were nervous too. No wonder, it’s not easy to go off to some other country for months on your own. Especially since you knew the University was really bad at helping these students get settled or even find housing in an already overcrowded city.

They introduced themselves. The girl’s name was Angelica Schuyler (“Call me Angie.”) and she was a History student from the US. One of the boys was a French Law student named Gilbert Lafayette. The other two were Americans, both from New York, both International Law students, called John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton. They had all met each other in the youth hostel they had been staying at for the last few days.

You walked around the city centre with your little group all morning, showing them where they could find - cheap - food, books, clothes and most importantly, where to go for a decent cup of coffee. While you were walking around you talked about your studies and your lives. Especially Alexander wanted to know all about you. He was a short, skinny boy, with long dark hair tied back and big brown eyes. He had a nice smile and every time he laughed, you just wanted to laugh with him. After lunch Gilbert announced he had an appointment with his uncle, who lived in Amsterdam, to go look at an apartment. He would be back for that night’s party in the Melkweg club.

Angie wanted to go back to the hostel to rest before the party tonight -she still was very jetlagged- and John offered to take her back, in case she got lost. You and Alexander were left on your own. You wondered if he had to go somewhere too, but he just walked beside you along the canals and talked about how amazing it was to be here for a whole semester and how he was going to make the most of it and visit every corner of Europe whenever he had the chance. You liked to travel too and told him about your trips to France, Greece and Austria.

“Maybe we can go on a trip together?” The words had left your mouth before you could stop yourself and you were surprised you even said them. His reaction surprised you even more, as he got all exited and started listing all the places he had read about and that you could visit together. He clearly thought is was the most normal thing in the world to make travel plans with someone you had just met that morning. You stopped at Dam square and looked at the palace. It was getting dark and the lighting around the palace was beautiful.

“So, where do you go to relax?” he asked

“Relax, as in to party?”

“No, I mean as in relax. You know, read a book, drink coffee, write..”

“You write?”

“Well.. um.. yeah. I like to write poems sometimes.”

You cocked an eyebrow. “You? You don’t strike me as someone who can sit still long enough to write.”

“Ah that’s were you are wrong.” He said. “The only problem is, that when I start writing I can’t seem to stop. That is why I make it a habit to write in public places, like a library or a café. That way I am forced to take a break, even if it’s just to get more coffee.”

“Smart.” You said.

“I know.” He said.

You laughed, he was so cocky and yet you liked him.

“Ok, Shakespeare, come on. I’ll show you my favourite secret spot.”

“By all means, lead the way.”

You took him to a building that looked like it was occupied by a group of squatters. It actually was a little café were mostly creative people hung out. Someone was playing guitar in a corner and there was a wonderfully soft buzzing of voices that always made you feel at home.

There were soft leather couches in the back of the café, and you told Alex to go sit there, while you got coffee for both of you. While you waited for you coffees, you turned and looked at him. There was something about him. Almost like his spirit was too big for his body, which translated in an infectious abundance of energy. He seemed to shine, especially when he smiled. _I wonder if he’s got a girlfriend back home._ You shook your head, chiding yourself. _Don’t get any ideas now._ Your life needed no more complications, thank you very much.

“This is really nice! It’s perfect.” He said when you got back with the coffee. “I think I’ll be coming here a lot! Oh, that is.. if you don’t mind me here in your secret spot.”

“Of course not, you are welcome anytime!” you smiled, “Mi secret café es su secret café.” He chuckled and took a large gulp of his coffee. You were amazed he did not burn himself.

“What time is that party tonight?” he asked.  
You took a sip from your coffee, it was still so hot! How could he drink it like that?

“I’m not sure, it starts at ten I think, but don’t go before twelve, unless you want everyone to think you’re a loser.”

“Aren’t you going?” he asked, frowning.

“I don’t think so, I haven’t slept much last night because I had a paper to finish and I just want to crawl in bed with a book, a glass of wine and forget about the world.”

“Oh in that case, you can start by forgetting about me.” He said and he put his mug down and moved to stand up but you grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the couch. While doing so, you actually pulled him right next to you, your hips and legs touching, and instead of moving to his former spot, he just put an arm around you and picked up his coffee mug with his free hand.

You were sure he was just being friendly, but being so close to this handsome man gave you butterflies in your stomach. He felt warm and you were very aware of the part of your body that was touching his. Part of you wanted to snuggle in even closer. The two of you just sat there, like you had known each other for years. He took a sip of his coffee.

“So, you have brought me to your favourite café, which I love, we are going travelling around Europe together and..” he took another sip, “you clearly know your coffee. Do you have a boyfriend?”

You almost choked in you own coffee. _He did not just ask me that!_ You folded over, choking and coughing, while Alexander patted you back, laughing.

“Oh shit, sorry, are you ok?”

You sat back up and stared at him, trying to look like you had men asking you that every day.

Alexander held up his hands apologetically. “Sorry, sorry. That may have been a little too direct. Look, it’s just the way I am. I can’t help it, I have no chills.”

You blinked. Then swallowed. Then turned your gaze to the floor as you felt your cheeks go fire engine red. Then you almost whispered. “No it’s ok, I… um…”

“Hey Y/n!!” yelled a familiar voice. Mark was walking straight at you with a huge smile on his face, which became slightly less huge when he saw Alexander’s arm around you. Nevertheless he reached out his hand and shook Alexander’s hand. “Hi, you are one of our international students aren’t you? I’m Mark.” He looked at you, not even giving Alexander the chance to introduce himself.

“Dat ziet er gezellig uit.” He said in Dutch, a definite hint of jealousy in his voice, so Alexander could not understand. “I’m sorry what?” asked Alexander, pretending not to be offended by how rude Mark was. “He said we look.. cosy.” You translated. 

“Yes! We are! Y/n has brought me here to talk about our travel plans, for when we are going to go explore Europe together.” Now it was Alexander who was being abrasive and you felt a knot in your stomach. 

You did not want this. There was nothing going on between you and Alexander, you were just talking and drinking coffee, right? Even if there was something, Mark certainly had no right to become all jealous and possessive.

Mark looked at you. “Is that right?” He sounded a bit angry now. You shrugged, but you were getting more uncomfortable by the second. “Maybe.. we’ll see what happens.”

“Uhuh, well, I’ll leave you two explorers alone then.” And with that he walked off.

 _This is going to become a problem._ You realised. _HE is going to become a problem._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the Introduction week for international students does not go the way you thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, angst, strong language and aggressive ex

The atmosphere had changed dramatically. You were not in the mood for flirting games and told Alexander you had to go to the bathroom. When you got back, he had moved back to his old spot on the couch. He was glaring at you when you sat down.

“Boyfriend?” He asked.

“Ex.”

“Oh. He doesn’t seem to have gotten that memo. Dated him for long?”

“Five years, we were high school sweethearts.” You looked down at your hands. If Alexander was at all curious about what had caused you to break up, he was hiding it well. 

“Right.. Look I’m sorry about my question earlier. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, let alone choke in your coffee. I just think you are a really special, beautiful and intelligent person and I would like to get to know you better. But if you don’t want…”

“I do!” you interrupted him. “I would like to get to know you better too.”

He was silent for a moment and looked down at his coffee mug. He seemed to be lost in thought for a second but then he looked at you with a soft, warming smile.

“You want to grab something to eat somewhere? I don’t want to go back to the hostel and I’m really hungry.”

You were glad he changed the subject and nodded. Fifteen minutes later you were in a small, dimly lit restaurant with a beer in front of you, and you were feeling a lot better already. You were both laughing as you were trying to translate the horrible Dutch music that was playing and after your second beer the Mark-incident was completely forgotten.

Alexander was more relaxed now, too. He talked about International Law and all of plans for the future. He was a driven, ambitious guy, you realized and you liked it. People like that are rare and they have it in them to change the world. You had no doubt that Alexander would one day do just that.

After the third beer, Alexander apparently felt confident enough to ask you to the party again. In fact, he was just short of begging you to come. “Just come with me. We can dance and if you feel tired, you go home.” The thought of that beautiful body of his dancing was all it took to convince you and you agreed.

When you got to Leidse square, it was full of students, lining up to get to the party. You saw Angelica, Gilbert and John across the street and waved.

“What have you kids been up to?” John asked. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Alexander grinned, earning him a raised eyebrow from John.

Angie looked beautiful in a dark purple dress and you were glad that she looked a lot more rested. She looked like someone who’s ready to have a great time.

“I have great news!” Gilbert said. “The apartment was perfect, so I now have a home away from home. And..” He looked around with a little twinkle in his eyes. “there is room for two more, so if any of you want to come and live with a crazy Frenchman..”

Angelica looked like she wanted to kiss him. “Yes! Can I? I mean, sorry boys, but that hostel is killing me!” John shrugged and looked from Gilbert to Alexander. “I wouldn’t mind getting out of those stinky bunkbeds either, but Alexander..”

Alexander waved his hands. “No, no, you go live with the nice people, John. I’ll find something on my own. No worries.” And so it was decided.

By the time you were inside the Melkweg club, everyone was in the best spirits and ready to party. You soon were dancing with a slightly drunk Lafayette, laughing at John’s attempts at Dutch phrases and taking silly selfies with Angie. But most of all, you were admiring Alexander’s dancing skills. You had never seen an guy that could dance that well before. He took your hand and pulled you in close a couple of times, but he always kept a respectful distance, which you kind of regretted. You were having a great time, but after a few hours you started to feel the toll of not enough sleep, combined with a few too many drinks and you knew it was time to go home.

You told your new friends you were leaving and Alexander immediately offered to walk you to the tram. “There are no more trams at this time of night.” You said. “So how are you going to get home then?” He asked, looking slightly worried. “I’ll just walk, no problem, I do it all the time.”

He crossed his arms and looked at you sternly. “Ok, then I’ll walk you home.” Before you could refuse he had said goodbye to the rest of the group – Lafayette winking at him when he told him he was walking you home – and was guiding you outside.

When you got outside you shivered in the cold of the night and Alexander put one arm around you and pulled you closer. You walked down the dark, empty streets of Amsterdam. You felt nervous and started rambling about the city’s buildings and history. Alexander was quiet and just hummed or nodded from time to time.

You lived in a tall apartment building for students. It was crowded, it was gross, it was infested with cockroaches, but it was home. When you got to the front door of the building, Alexander let go of you and took a step back.

“There you go. Safe and sound.” He said cheerfully. “Do you want to come up?” you asked. After walking all this way with you, the least you could do was offer him something to drink. He shook his head. “Which one is yours?” He asked, looking up at the windows. You pointed at your window. “Ok, I’ll stay here until I see the light come on and then I am going back to the hostel. Don’t worry, I will find it on my own.” He said, sensing your objection. You looked at him for what seemed to be an hour and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you mister Hamilton. That is very gentlemanly of you.” His eyes were so beautiful and they were locked with yours. It took a lot of strength to break your gaze, but you managed to take a few steps to the door, before turning and saying “Thank you Alexander. I am going to dream about our adventures across Europe. Goodnight!” He laughed and waved and you went inside.

When you got to the floor that your apartment was on, you immediately felt something was off. The light was of and you felt like someone was watching you. Cautiously you took a few steps but before you could reach the door to you apartment, someone grabbed you and pushed you against the wall.

“I did not ask you for your help, so that you could fuck the first American you set your eyes on.” Marks voiced hissed in the dark. Your heart almost stopped. _Oh god no. Oh god no. He is going to kill me._ “Who do you think you are, embarrassing me like that? You won’t even give me a chance to win you back and instead I find you with some filthy, little asshole with his arm around you as if he means something to you.” Mark went on. “Please, Mark, let me go, you are hurting me.” You whimpered. “Let you go? I don’t think so. You and I are going to have a little talk.” He pushed you towards the door of your apartment. “We are going to have a talk and a cuddle and you will realise for once and for all that we belong together.” You felt the blood drain from your face. “Go on, open the door!” he commanded. Your hands were trembling when you opened you bag to look for your keys and by the time you found them, you could barely hold on to them, let alone open the door. Mark was getting impatient. “Give me those!” he growled as he tried to take the keys from you. You resisted and pushed him away. That only made him angrier and he punched you in the face, sending you flying back against your door. You slumped down, dazed and scared, bracing yourself for more violence but before he could hit you again, a loud noise in the corridor made him pause. There stood Alexander, seething with rage. “Keep your hands off her, motherfucker!” He screamed as he lunged at Mark.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is a hero.
> 
> [warnings: aggressive ex-boyfriend, violence, fighting, fluff, sexual tension]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will contain references to unhealthy relationships, abuse, and dominant boyfriends. I try not to be too explicit, but if these are triggers for you, please skip ahead to chapter 6 (when it is published).  
> I also want to say, that if any of those things sound too familiar to you.. Please talk to someone about it, you are not alone!

Mark was a good fighter, you knew that from experience, but he was no match for Alexander’s speed and fury. Alexander punched him in the guts and when Mark doubled over he grabbed his head and kicked him with his knee. Mark tried to fight back, but Alexander was too strong. He looked at you. “Y/n, get inside. Now!” You scrambled to your feet and opened the door. You did not want to close it and leave Alexander out there with Mark, but he yelled at you to close it and so you did. With shaking hands you covered your face, all the while listening to the sounds of the fight outside. Those sounds had woken up some other students and you heard more voices now. You opened the door to find two of your neighbours holding Mark against the wall, while a third was trying to restrain Alexander. Alexander’s face was bruised and he was panting, but he looked like he was able to kill somebody. Mark looked worse, blood running from his nose into his neck, one eye already beginning to blacken. You ran to Alexander, but when your neighbour let go of him he immediately jumped at Mark again.

“Hey! Hey! Alexander, stop. I’m ok! Alexander look at me, I’m here. I’m ok. You saved me!” you pleaded as you blocked his path. He looked at you with bewildered eyes, and it seemed to take him a few seconds before he could really see you. “Y/n!” He panted and he put his hands on your cheeks as if to make sure it was really you. You winched as he touched the spot where Mark had punched you and Alexander quickly pulled back his hands and threw his arms around you instead. For a moment you thought he would never let you go, but then he did and locked his eyes with yours.

“Are you ok?” He looked angry, afraid and confused at the same time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok.. I will be, at least..” You answered.

Alexander turned to the two students who were holding Mark against the wall. One of them had called the building’s security workers. “Can you two hold him down, while I take her inside?” They agreed and you let him gently guide you back inside.

When you entered your apartment, it was like Alexander had been there a thousand times before. Ignoring his own injuries, he made you sit down on your couch and found a towel in your kitchen that he could use. He kneeled in front of you and with a trembling hand he held the cold, wet towel to your jaw, at the spot Mark had hit you. You smiled at him. “Alexander, I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what would have happened if you had not been here. Thank you!” He smiled back, but his eyes were sad. “I’m glad I was there Y/n, but this should never have happened. What if I had decided to go back to the hostel?”  
You suddenly realised something. “Why did you come up?” 

Before he could answer, a knock on the door announced the arrival of the security people. They talked to you and Alexander for a while and then they escorted Mark out of the building. Mark looked at you with so much hate in his eyes that it gave you goosebumps, but then you felt Alexander’s warm hand in yours and you knew you would be safe. At least for tonight.

Back inside your apartment, Alexander sat on your couch and started taking his shoes off. “I am not leaving you alone tonight, Y/n. I’ll sleep here on the couch and if you need me, all you have to do is yell.” You could not believe how perfect this knight in shining armour was.

You walked up to him, took his hand and pulled him up off the couch. Without saying anything you guided him to your bedroom. He stood there looking at you and looking at your bed and you could feel so much tension, both good and bad. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the fight but you were anything but tired now and you needed something to get that energy out. You weren’t sure how he felt right now, but you hoped he still liked you. You took his hands and when he did not move, you pulled yourself closer to him. You did not dare look him in the eye, for fear of seeing rejection, but when you moved your hands up his arms you heard his breath shudder a little and you found the courage to look at him. He was looking at you with those amazing brown eyes, with those long lashes and you completely forgot about the bruises forming on his jaw and above his eye. You heart was going a hundred miles a minute and, though some part of you knew this was a bad idea, you leaned forward and placed your lips on his, so that they touched ever so lightly. His lips were warm and soft and when he parted them a little you felt his warm breath on your lips. He moved a little closer and kissed you, a proper kiss this time. You closed your eyes as his hands now moved to your back, pulling you closer, his kiss deepening, becoming more eager. His hands were on your hips and then they moved back up, pulling your shirt up a bit. His tongue probed your lips and when you let him, he explored your mouth in a way that was so hungry, that it almost felt frantic. His hands were moving towards your breasts and you moaned. Then suddenly he pulled back and stared at you panting, wide-eyed.

“I can’t.. tonight was.. I’m not..” he stammered. He looked confused. This was probably all going way too fast for him. You put a finger to his lips, so he stopped talking and you whispered. “I want this. It’s ok.” He shook his head and took another step back. He was trembling and now started to look very pale.

“No, it’s not ok. I want you, Y/n. God, I want you so bad. It takes all of my self-control not to rip off your clothes and just fuck you here and now. But tonight too much has happened. It would not be right.”

He took a deep breath and sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you, Y/n. I think.. I like you too much.” There were tears in his eyes now. 

You didn’t know what to say, you only knew that you wanted Alexander not to cry. “It’s ok. We don’t have to do anything.” You tried to comfort him, fighting back your own tears and trying to look as strong and brave as you could. “Will you.. I really don’t want to be alone tonight. Will you sleep with me? Not.. Not sleep like, you know. But just sleep?”

He smiled, but somehow still looked so sad. “Ok.”

A few moments later you were in bed, looking at each other. Suddenly you felt how tired you were, it had been one hell of a day. You wanted to stay awake and watch him as he lay there, but soon you felt your eyelids grow heavy and you fell asleep with the image of that beautiful, heroic but mysterious man in your head.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad dream.
> 
> [warning: this gets pretty dark, hints at non-con/abuse. You can skip this chapter if you feel triggered]

That night you had a dream, or to put it more precisely, a nightmare. You’d had it before, many times and though you knew what would happen, it was horrible every time.

_You were at home, alone and asleep in your bed. You were woken by the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside your apartment. Soft, uneven footsteps, indicating that whoever was out there was not walking straight. You knew exactly who it was and you closed your eyes. You could hear him fumbling with the keys, dropping them a few times before entering your apartment. Pretending to be asleep, you tried to keep your breath even and steady, but your heartbeat had started to quicken and your mind was going through the start-up process of a fight- of flight-reaction. He kicked off his shoes in the hallway and then the door to your bedroom opened. You could smell it from where you lay; he had been drinking and smoking pot again. He sat on the bed and took off his shirt and pants. Then he crawled under your bedsheets and the stank of his night of fun almost made you gag._

_“Babe. Are you awake?” He whispered. Oh shit, no, leave me alone._

_“Y/n. I have been thinking about you all night.” No, he hadn’t._

_“I wish you would come with me once.” To one of those awful illegal parties he went to with his friends to get high? No thanks._

_“You are so beautiful when you sleep.” He continued. He leaned over and kissed your shoulder. Once.. twice.. his kisses moving up your neck, until his hot, smelly breath was on your lips. You couldn’t pretend to be fast asleep anymore so you tried to pretend that he just woke you up._

_“Oh, hi Mark.” You said softly, pretending to stretch and yawn. “I did not hear you come home.”_

_“I want you, baby, you are so beautiful.” he whispered in your ear, ignoring your fake sleepy state, and you felt your body go cold. You knew how this was going to end. Without waiting for you to reply, he pulled back the covers and started pulling down your knickers._

You woke up with your heart pounding, breathing hard. You sat up and you could feel the cold night air on your sweaty skin. You turned when you heard someone breathing and saw Alexander next to you and for the first time the memory of that nightmare started to fade. He was awake and looking at you. In the dark, his eyes were almost completely black but you could make out his features and it comforted you that there was no worry, no judgement in them. He was simply observing you.

“Are you ok?” he whispered so softly you could barely hear him. You did not answer and simply moved closer to him. You needed to touch him, to make sure he was really there. He let you and you put your head on his chest. He put an arm around you and gently stroked your arm.

You felt you owed him some explanation, some way to let him know how incredibly happy you were that he was there.

“I’m sorry.” Your voice trembled a little.

“Shhhhh. It’s ok. It was just a dream.”

You were silent for a moment.

“It wasn’t.”

“I know.”

A tear that you had not even noticed ran down your cheek.

He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of your head.

“Go to sleep now. I’m here.”

And with that comforting thought you were able to let go and drift back into sleep. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with Alexander. 
> 
> Not a lot of warnings here.. Slow burn, Alexander being cheeky..

When you woke up the next morning, it took you a few seconds to remember what had happened. Your jaw was sore and you felt like you hadn’t slept at all, but when you turned your head and saw Alexander sleeping next to you, you couldn’t help but smile. He looked so beautiful, his long dark hair messily around his head, the slight stubble on his chin. You could see his bruises from last night now, but those made him look even more attractive in a way. He was softly snoring. You wanted to touch him, to kiss him, but after last night you did not dare to. 

A shower, that was what you needed, perhaps a very cold one even. You got up and grabbing some clean clothes, you made your way to the bathroom. Apparently Alexander had woken up too, because while you were in the shower, you heard him yell something. When you poked your head around the shower curtain to ask what he wanted, you yelped, because there he was. In your bathroom. In his boxers and t-shirt. Grinning.

“Hey! Get out! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that” You splashed water at him from behind the shower-curtain. You were so happy that you had recently replaced the old see-through one with a new one with flowers and trees on it.

He jumped back a little and laughed.

“Sorry! I just wanted to know how your coffeemaker works.”

“I’ll make you some coffee in a minute, now get out!”

“Nope, need coffee now. Brain won’t work without it. Never mind, I’ll figure it out. You want some too?”

He turned and walked out of the bathroom.

“Alexander! If you break my coffeemaker, I’ll kill you!”

You hurried to finish your shower, get dry and get dressed. When you got out of the bathroom, Alexander was sitting on your couch, already dressed, sipping coffee, another steaming mug on the table next to him. He was looking at your bookshelves.

“That is a really nice book collection, Y/n, I would love to borrow some of those books. Oh, here’s your coffee.” He handed you your coffee and you sat down next to him.

“Thanks.” You took a sip and almost spit it out. “Oh, wow, that is really awful! Just let me make coffee next time, ok?”

“Next time?” he raised an eyebrow. _Aaaargh! Mental note: must not talk when Alexander is around._

“I mean... I hope you still want to hang out with me.” You stammered. Last night had left you feeling awkward to say the least. Especially when you remembered Mark and the nightmare you had. Maybe Alexander was not interested in someone with a past like yours.

“I understand if you don’t want to.” You rambled on. “I can get the Student Network to find you another guide and…”

“Whoa, stop right there Y/n! Why wouldn’t I want to hang out with you?”

“Well, the whole Mark thing for one..”

His face darkened. “Listen, there clearly is something very wrong with that guy. You don’t have to tell me about any of the things you went through with him, I can guess what happened. But whatever it is, it is not your fault.”

You swallowed and nodded. You hated talking about it and the fact that Alexander gave you space to process everything at you own pace was another reason you were falling for him so hard. Alexander took your hand. “Look, I know we’ve just met, but I feel very protective of you for some reason. If you’ll let me, I would like to keep an eye on you, take care of you a bit. So actually… eh… I want to hang out with you a lot more, if that’s ok.”

You blinked and nodded. How could he be so sweet and perfect? He leaned in and gave you a small peck on your cheek. Then he smiled and got up. “I believe we have another day of fun tourist activities ahead of us? Come on!”

An hour later you and Alexander were standing in front of the entrance of the Rijksmuseum. You were waiting for Angie, Gilbert and John to join you, to see some Rembrandt paintings. On your way to the museum, Alexander had been talking excitedly about getting to see all those famous art pieces he had only ever seen online or in books. When your tram got to the tram-stop, he had grabbed your hand and nearly dragged you to the museum. He was still holding your hand when the rest of the group walked up.

Gilbert had Angie on his arm and John walked behind them, looking a bit hung-over. They all gasped when they saw you, and for a second you thought is was because you were holding hands with Alexander. Then you remembered you both had bruises on your face.

“Mon dieu! What happened to you?” Gilbert asked, looking genuinely concerned.

“Y/n’s ex-boyfriend paid her an unwelcome visit last night. I helped her explain to him that he needed to leave.”

Angie shook her head and then she gave you a hug. “Oh sweetie, that’s awful! Are you ok?”

“Yes, I am, thanks to Alexander. He really saved me.” 

“Alright Hamilton! Well done bro, playing the hero!” John teased, while patting Alexander’s shoulder.

Gilbert still looked worried. “Can we do something Y/n? I am sure we would all like to help if we can.”

“That is very sweet, but Alexander has offered to watch over me for a while and I feel quite safe with him.”

“Oh do you now?” John laughed. “I noticed his bed at the hostel hadn’t been slept in this morning. Waste of money man!” He nudged Alexander with his elbow.

You felt your cheeks turning red again – this was becoming a regular thing now – and looked at the man who had saved you last night.

Alexander looked back at you and grinned sheepishly, his brown eyes twinkling.

Angie hooked her arm through yours. “Tell me exactly what happened. I want to know all about how heroic our Alexander was.” You laughed and guided your little group into the museum.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of flirting, we get to know John a little better, a theft and kissing.

You spent the morning in the museum, but although you loved the paintings in the Rijksmuseum very much and normally could spend hours there, today your thoughts were elsewhere. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. You needed to clear your head, because right now you felt like you were on the wildest rollercoaster-ride of your life. Where was all of this going? Were you really falling for someone you had just met? An American who was going home in a few months? You knew you were not the type of person who could do long-distance. Maybe it would be better if you could just be friends?

During your tour of the museum, you would catch Alexander staring at you instead of the paintings. When you saw him watching you talk to Angie instead of admiring The Night Watch, you walked up to him and said “I thought you were all excited to see the famous paintings. Here you have one of the world’s most beautiful paintings and you are looking the wrong way!”

“Who says I’m looking the wrong way? Maybe I am admiring another piece of art?” He grinned.   
You raised an eyebrow. “You were looking at me and I am hardly a Vermeer or a Rembrandt.”

“True, your smile is much more like the Mona Lisa.”

You rolled your eyes and with an exasperated sigh you walked back to Angie. What was that man thinking? That you would fall for such clichés? _Well he wasn’t wrong…_ _No Y/n, stop it!_

You all had lunch together at the museum café. Everyone was talking about the new apartment Gilbert had managed to find and you were glad they weren’t focusing on what happened last night anymore. While you were digging into your sandwich, you noticed that Angie and Gilbert kept looking at each other when they thought the other one wasn’t looking. Apparently you weren’t the only one who was interested in someone who lived an ocean away, you smiled at yourself.

After you left the museum Alexander needed to go back to the hostel to change his clothes and get some things, and Gilbert and Angie were going to pick up the keys to the new apartment. You wanted to go to the library to find a book for your next paper on Chaucer. “Y/n, I don’t want you to go off somewhere on your own right now. Mark may still be looking for a way to.. convince you of his love so to speak.” Alexander looked almost anxious.

“I’ll go with her,” offered John and Alexander nodded. He took a step towards you and kissed you on your cheek. “If there is any sign of that bastard, you call me ok?”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes dad!”

“Y/n, I’m serious! I don’t want him to go anywhere near you, especially when I’m not there to protect you.”

“Ok, ok! If I see him, I’ll call you. Now go!” you moved your hands as if you were shooing him away. “Get some clean clothes and maybe take a shower while you’re at it.” You said with a grin. That made him smile and poke his tongue at you. He turned around and started walking to the hostel.

You turned to John, who was trying his best not to laugh at you. “Ok mister bodyguard, come on. Let’s get my book and then get some coffee somewhere.” 

It took no more than five minutes to get the book you were looking for from the University library, so you had plenty of time to get a coffee with John. You took him to O Reilly’s, the Irish pub behind Dam square. It was always crowded and busy, no matter what time you were there and right now, being in places with a lot of people seemed like a smart idea. You sat down in one of the booths.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Hamilton?” John asked, smirking.

“I don’t know yet.” You replied honestly.

“I think he really likes you. So what happened between you two last night? Did you sleep together?”

“Well yes… NO! Not like that, we actually slept together. You know, like sleep in the same bed. I think he was trying to be a gentleman.”

“Do you like him?”

You thought about your answer for a few seconds. “Yes I like him, I like him a lot actually, but something about that scares me.”

“How so?”

You sighed. “I was raised to be a good girl. You know, do well in school, go to college , marry the high school sweetheart, move back to your home town and start a model family. Since Mark and I broke up, I find myself questioning all of these things. And something about Alexander is making me question my life so far even more. It’s like he is waking up something in me, that I did not even know was there.”

John nodded. “I know all about what it’s like to question the values you grew up with.”

He sighed. “The real reason I came here, to Amsterdam, is to get away from my family for a while. It’s not like I am running away or anything. We all needed some time to.. get used to the idea that… eh..” his voice trailed off.

“You are gay?” You finished his sentence.

“Yes. I am gay.” He took a breath, a bit relieved you had already guessed. “And though it took me a while, I am very much ok with that now, but my parents.. It’s not like they were angry or horrible when I came out, they just need time.”

You put your hand on his. “I hope it will all be ok. If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here ok? I don’t know what you are going through, but I am a good listener and an excellent hugger.”

Your phone beeped and you saw a message from Alexander.

[Some asshole stole half my stuff at the hostel! Please come to the hostel and bring John!]

You told John and together you hurried to the hostel. When you got there, Alexander was standing at the front desk, yelling at the manager. 

“Alexander, what happened?” You asked. He turned and you could tell he was very angry, but the moment he saw you, his face softened and he managed a weary smile. “Half my stuff is gone, clothes mostly but also some personal things. The manager says it is my own fault for not using the lockers downstairs when I am not in the dorm at night. But I didn’t know I wasn’t going to sleep here and…” He stopped talking when he saw how upset you were getting. This was your fault! If you had not convinced him to stay with you last night, he would still have his stuff. Alexander took a few steps and was now standing right in front of you. “Y/n, look at me. This is just bad luck, nothing more.”

“Bad luck,” you grumbled, “Yeah, I seem to attract a lot of that these days.”

“Hey, it’s just stuff. It sucks that they took personal items, but I’ll be ok. I just need your help translating when I go to the police.”

“Yes, of course. I will take you there now.”

Alexander turned to John. “John, you get your stuff out of that dorm and put it in a locker ok? We will go to the police and then we’ll meet up later.”

Sweet Alexander, you thought, he is the one who got robbed and still he is thinking about my feelings and making sure that his friend doesn’t get robbed too. You took his hand and he squeezed it a little, as if he was trying to at least hold on to you. “Come on, let’s go to the police and then find a pub.”

As you expected, there was not much the police could do. Disappointed, Alexander let you take him to the Irish pub and you texted the rest of the group to come find you there. John was there first and immediately order three beers. “To calm our nerves.”

Angie and Gilbert entered the café with a triumphant smile, because they had just gotten the key to the apartment. But that smile faded when they saw Alexander’s face. Alexander quickly told them what had happened.

“Well, I have the key, so why don’t we all get the hell out of that hostel and move into the apartment tonight? You too, Hamilton, we will find you a place to crash.”

Alexander shook his head.

“Thanks for the offer, Gilbert, but I feel I need to stay near Y/n. Your new place is on the other side of town.” You could not believe your ears, was he actually staying in that stupid hostel? For you? Oh hell no..

“Don’t be an idiot, Alexander! Why would you stay at that horrible place when you can live somewhere nice and safe.” You protested. 

“Nowhere is nice and safe”, Alexander grumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, forget it. I am not moving to the other side of Amsterdam. What if Mark shows up again? How am I going to get to you in time then?”

“You don’t have to get to me!” You were getting angry now at how stubborn and just plain stupid he was acting. “I have survived before we met, and I will survive without you.”

“I don’t want you to just survive!” Now he was getting angry. “I want you to be safe! To live! But if you don’t want that, I’ll just get out of your life! ” And with those words he stormed out of the cafe.

You did not know what to say or do, but Angie gave you a look. “Go after him, sweetie.”

You got up and ran after him. He was standing on the corner of the street with his back to you.

“Alexander?”

He turned and looked at you. There was no anger, no blame, just concern. He stared at you for a few seconds, then pulled you against him in an embrace. When he talked, his voice was calm but the words seemed to pour out of him.

“Oh, Y/n, I know I can be a lot. But please don’t treat me like I’m stupid, I’m not stupid. I want to protect you, is that so bad? I need to know that you are safe, otherwise I’ll go mad. Can you please accept that and accept that if anything, I want to be closer to you, not farther away.” 

You looked up at his face, still bruised because he had fought to protect you and you saw those beautiful eyes. You nodded and before you could stop yourself you said “Why don’t you get your stuff from the hostel and stay at my place for a while? Until you find a place of your own.” _Wait, what did I just say?! Internal facepalm. Shut up Y/n!_

Alexander’s face lit up with surprise and excitement “I wanted to ask you earlier if you would like me to stay over in case dickhead comes back!” He was beaming now and you felt your cheeks go red once again. What did this man do to you?

“Are you sure? I mean, I like that you were thinking the same thing, but isn’t this all going a bit fast?”

“I like going fast! That’s my style! I have no patience, no chill whatsoever.” Alexander grinned. “This is perfect, I can move out of the hostel and you have someone around to make you coffee in the morning!”

You both burst into laughter and you felt relief and a million butterflies in your stomach. This was crazy, but maybe crazy was just what you needed. You shook your head slowly in disbelief that this was really happening. “I have no idea what we are doing, but one thing you won’t be doing is making any more coffee.” You giggled.

Alexander suddenly turned towards you, took your face in his hands and kissed you. A real kiss, one that made your toes curl and your mind melt! It lasted only a few seconds, but those seconds already meant more to you than five years with Mark. Alexander looked deep into your eyes. “What we are doing, I believe, is falling in love. At least, I am fairly certain I am.” He kissed you again, lots of tiny little kisses this time. His lips so soft, gently moving from one corner of your mouth to the other, as if he was exploring your lips with his kisses. Your mind was racing, you wanted to say so many things, but all you could really focus on was his mouth on yours. When he finally stopped, you took a deep breath as if you were coming up for air. Had you forgotten how to breathe? You looked at him, was he even real?

“I love kissing you.” He sighed.

“I love it when you kiss me,” you whispered back.

“Good, because I think I want to do this a lot.” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kuddos! They really keep me going. 
> 
> This story was supposed to be a one chapter thing, but I'm not nearly done! More to come soon.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander moved in with you. You knew that he would have to go back to the States in a few months, but you pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind. The mere thought of not waking up next to him anymore was paralyzing. You wanted to enjoy your time together as much as you could. You suspected that Alexander felt the same, because he never talked about his life in America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning: lots of kissing, hurt/comfort, anxiety/comfort]

It had been many weeks since that kiss, and your life had changed so much that you could hardly remember what it was like before you met Alexander. He had gotten all his stuff, or what was left of it, from the hostel and you had given him the extra key to your apartment. The first two days you both still pretended that this was a temporary thing, just a way to make sure you were safe and that Alexander had a place to stay. But after that, you cleared out a few drawers in your wardrobe and bought him a new toothbrush to make this strange, new, living-together thing official. He had accepted the toothbrush as if it were an engagement ring, beaming and looking so proud.

That was Alexander, he was extra. Everything he did, he did with a passion. He would study until two in the morning, he was taking extra classes because he was so damn curious about everything. He did not want to financially burden you, and he found a job at an Irish pub for a few nights a week.

You had officially banned him from making any more coffee at home, after he had forgotten to put a filter in the machine, causing it to clog up and almost fry. The man had no patience for delicate things like your coffee machine.

  


Your Dutch friends thought you were absolutely bonkers at first, letting a man live with you, who was a total stranger. But Alexander used his natural charm to win them over and they saw how much in love you both were. After your break-up with Mark, they wanted you to be happy. Thankfully, you hadn’t seen much of Mark these past weeks. You accidentally bumped into him at The Atrium once, before either of you could say something, Alexander and John had appeared at your side and Mark had walked away without even looking at you.

You all spent a lot of evenings at Gilbert’s, watching movies or playing videogames. Angelica and Gilbert were still dancing circles around each other, no matter how often you told either of them that they were perfect for each other and should just take a chance. John had found out there was a group of LGBTQ+ international students who got together every two weeks for drinks, and he had made quite a few friends there and the apartment was often bustling with people until late at night.

  


Everything had gone so fast, but you knew with every cell in your body that this was right. Alexander and you were so right for each other. He made you laugh and often gently pushed you to be the best version of yourself you could be. You made sure he relaxed and took the time to unwind from all the different things he had on his plate. The one part of your relationship that was not going fast was the bedroom part.

Alexander had never asked you what happened with Mark, but you knew he had pretty much guessed it. The first night he moved in, he told you he wanted to take it slow and let you set the pace. He did not want to take things further until you both felt you were ready. Though the thought of being intimate with Alexander was enticing, you liked the idea of slowly exploring and growing together. So every night you slept beside him, your head on his chest, his strong arms around you.

He definitely loved kissing you though, and he did so any place, any time. Stealing little kisses while waiting for the tram, full on snogging you on the tram, making you miss your stop because you were so lost in his embrace. Interrupting conversations you were having with Angelica or John by just grabbing your face and pressing his lips on yours. Waking you up with a hundred little kisses all over your face, that tickled and made you giggle. Kissing the back of your neck while you were trying to study, until you told him to stop or nibbling your ear while you were trying to watch a movie. But his favourite (and yours) was slowly kissing you when you were in his arms in bed. Deep, warm and passionate kisses, that made you feel loved and so safe. Those kisses made the world disappear until there was only that moment, in your bed, in the arms of the man who was kissing his way into your heart. 

  


You knew that he would have to go back to the States in a few months, but you pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind. The mere thought of not waking up next to him anymore was paralyzing. You wanted to enjoy your time together as much as you could. You suspected that Alexander felt the same, because he never talked about his life in America.

One night you were at home and Alexander was reading to you from your favourite book, The Graveyard Book by Neil Gaiman; something he liked to do when he needed to unwind from a day of studying and working. He sat on the couch with your head on his lap and you had closed your eyes and were slowly drifting into another place and time, while listening to his soft, warm voice. Suddenly you heard his voice tremble and your eyes flew open to meet his.

“Alexander what is wrong?”

“Nothing.. not really, it’s this silly book. This sounds stupid but it gets to me that this character, Bod, is an orphan, but he’s being raised by all these wonderful people who become his new family.” 

“So?”

“So.. That’s not what generally happens to orphans. They don’t get to have a family.”

“How do you know… Wait.. are you an orphan?” You sat up and stared at him.

“Yeah, have been since I was very young. Never knew my dad, and my mother got sick when I was ten and then she passed away. I had no real family, so I bounced around foster families until I was old enough to take care of myself.”

“Oh my god, Alexander, why haven’t you told me before?” Your eyes started tearing up. Not just because you just found out the man you were so in love with had no family. You also felt a little hurt that he had not shared this important piece of himself with you before. 

He shrugged and mumbled. “I didn’t think it was relevant.”

“Relevant?! Of course it’s relevant! It’s your life!” You knew you were raising your voice, and you did not mean to get upset of angry but you did not know how to respond to this.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me something like this? We share everything! Of course I want to know everything about your past and your life back in America.” He winced at hearing the name of his country and looked at you with sad eyes.” 

“What?”

“My life in America. It’s just.. It’s not that great. I have had to fight for everything I have ever accomplished. I never had anyone who supported me.”

You felt your heart breaking as you imagined a younger Alexander, all alone with no one to care for him. No wonder he was so relentless and ambitious.

“I have worked for every single thing I own,” he continued. “I worked my ass off to get a special scholarship to go to Europe, but I have slept on the streets, in cars and on other people’s couches while doing it. I don’t have any money, no family and a future full of more hard work at best.”

“I still wished you would tell me.”

His voice trembled and he sounded so fragile. “I was afraid you would not be interested in me, if you knew I was just a poor, bastard orphan boy.”

“You are so much more than that! I could never not want you.”

He looked at you. What was that emotion in his eyes. Disbelief? Pain? Anxiety?

“Alexander, will you please let me in? I know it’s scary, but I will never ever hurt you. I will never leave you.”

“But I will leave you. I’ll have to, soon.” Tears were rolling down his cheeks now. “Y/n, I don’t want to leave you.” He looked at you, desperate for some kind of comfort.

You threw your arms around him and kissed him. You expected him to start kissing you back with his regular enthusiasm but he just sat there, vulnerable and quiet. You kissed him again, and again. Seeing him like this made you want to yell at the heavens, but it also made you feel strong.

“Please listen to me,” you whispered. “I am so sorry that you have had such a difficult childhood, but you are not alone anymore. I am here and we will figure this out, I promise.” You gently lifted up his chin so he was looking at you. “I love you, Alexander.”

For once you weren’t angry with yourself for blurting out words without thinking, because you knew with every fibre of your body that it was the truth. You loved Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment or leave a kudo, it gives me life!! 
> 
> The next chapter may be a bit more fluffy/smutty, you have been warned!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t have to make you mine, I won’t make you do anything. You can choose to be mine, or not, but I won’t make you. Just know that I am yours, Y/n, if you’ll have me."
> 
> [warning: this is the (first?) fluffy/smutty chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here comes the fluffy/smutty part. If this is not for you, please scroll aaaaaaaall the way down and just read the last sentence.

Alexander swallowed back a sob and responded by kissing you fiercely, tears still running down his cheeks, making yours wet as he pushed you back on the couch. He was leaning over you, his body hovering over yours, and his kisses were more intense than ever. You felt his tongue against your lips and in your mouth, exploring every inch. He pulled back his head a little and leaned it on the side of the couch. He was smiling through his tears.

“You are the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful, kind and important person I have ever met. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you Y/n, but I am never going to let you go.” He still sounded teary but he smiled again, looking so sweet and vulnerable with puffy eyes and a slightly runny nose from crying. Suddenly a lightning bolt went down your spine and you knew you were ready. This realisation sent a ripple of shivers over your whole body and almost made you choke up. You cleared your throat and looked straight at him.

“Alexander, I don’t want to take it slow anymore. There is nothing in this life that I feel more sure about than you. I trust you with my heart and I trust you with my body and you must trust me to tell you if I become uncomfortable. Which I won’t by the way. Will you please, please, please make me yours tonight?”

Strong and sure of yourself as you may have tried to sound, you were so nervous. It was like your first time all over again, which made sense because this was the first time with him. With the one person that really mattered. Alexander kissed you again softly and his lips curled up in a smile while he locked his eyes with yours. “My Y/n, I do trust you. I can tell you’re nervous, and to be honest so am I. Let’s trust each other tonight, go slow and see where this goes, ok?” He moved his face down and lovingly kissed your neck right below your ear, making you shudder. He started planting soft kisses all over your neck and shoulders, and those kisses became stronger and deeper, until he bit down on your collarbone, making you suck in your breath sharply before letting that breath out in a soft moan. He moved back up again and looked at you. “And I don’t have to _make_ you mine, I won’t make you do anything. You can choose to be mine, or not, but I won’t make you.” He kissed you again, hard and passionate, barely hiding his hunger for more. He pulled his head back and his dark, brown eyes were fixed on yours. “Just know that I am _yours_ , Y/n, if you’ll have me.” And just like that he had chased away the last of your fears.

You felt yourself melt in his embrace. “Alexander,” you managed to whisper, because all words seemed to have left you. His warm lips were on yours again and he shifted his weight a little so he was on top of you now, leaning on his elbows. You could feel his arousal, and all you wanted to do is push up against him, eager to feel the pressure against you. His tiny kisses on your lips melted into one overwhelming sensation that set your mouth on fire. You rolled your hips up, while he grinded down, and for a moment you felt like two high school kids, fooling around in your bedroom back home. It felt familiar and safe and incredibly intense at the same time. Then Alexander suddenly rolled off of you and you already felt a loss. He stood up, took your hand and guided you to the bedroom. There you both stood for a moment, panting and looking at each other as if you were waiting for the other to speak. But neither of you did, because no words could describe what you were feeling right now. 

He took off his shirt, then moved closer again to tenderly kiss you. He was so beautiful, his long dark hair framing is handsome face perfectly, his dark eyes drilling into yours and his lips, a little swollen from all the kissing, slightly apart and his warm breath on your cheeks and lips. His brown eyes looked even darker than normal as he started unbuttoning your pants, while you did the same with his. Before you knew it, you were in bed, wearing nothing but your underwear, warm bodies pressed together as you were devouring each other’s faces with frantic kisses. You had wanted this for so long; wanted to be so close to him, to be one with him. His hands were warm and soft and gently going up and down your back, pausing and circling at your shoulders and your panties. You leaned in a bit more, pushed him on his back, and threw one leg over him so you could straddle him. Again you could feel his arousal under you and the sensation alone made you moan. You kissed him again and Alexander used that moment to unclasp your bra, throwing it to the side and looking at your breasts admiringly.

Leaning on his elbows, he sat up and kissed your nipples, gently at first, but more and more eager with every kiss. “God, I have wanted to do this for so long,” he grunted as your moans started to get louder. He lifted his head so you could kiss him again, which you did greedily. He wrapped his arms around you and – still kissing you – flipped you over, so his body was on yours again.

Your hands were pulling at his boxers now, to hell with going slow. He let you pull them down, and when your hands touched his naked hips and ass it was his turn to moan. He pushed himself off of you and got up to get a condom, while you pulled down your own panties. There would be plenty of time for all sorts of naughty fun some other night, right now all you knew is that you badly wanted to feel him inside you.

Alexander was back, and his warm body covered yours once again. He kissed your shoulders and moved down to your breasts. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and gently sucked, while his hand cupped your other breasts. You whimpered and arched your back . You spread your legs a little and you could feel is cock, twitching between your thighs.

“Y/n, are you absolutely sure you want this?” Alexander asked with a hoarse voice as he looked at you. You nodded. “Please, I want to hear you say it.” He panted.

You suddenly felt nervous again, but as you looked into his eyes, the nerves disappeared. He was looking at you, really seeing you. You were both there in this moment, ready to take this next step together. “I want you.” Your answer was little more than a breath but Alexander smiled and kissed you with renewed passion.

You could feel him align himself and then he slowly pushed in. The sensation was like nothing you had ever felt before, as you felt him stretch you, and you closed your eyes as a new, powerful feeling overtook you; trust. He pushed in further then stopped to let you adjust. “Are you alright, Y/n?” You opened your eyes and saw _him_. Your beautiful, smart, wonderful Alexander, the man you loved. “Yes.” You whispered. He started moving, slowly and gently and this too was a completely new sensation. He pulled out almost completely, then slid back into you and you could not suppress a loud moan as he did. He kept moving and soon you found yourself rolling your hips up to meet his until you found a wonderfully lazy rhythm together. “Oh Y/n, you feel so good.” Alexander panted, thrusting deeper now. You whimpered as he filled you completely, pushing you in the matrass with every thrust. You moved as one, you were one and your mind stopped racing for once, leaving nothing but a feeling of sheer happiness and love.

He was moving faster now and you felt like you were flying. As his thrusts became deeper and more intense you felt a tension building up in your core. “Please, Alexander, I think I’m..” Before you could find the words to finish your sentence, you felt yourself explode into a hundred million pieces. Every part of your body was hypersensitive and on fire. Everything around you went blurry and you were only vaguely aware of Alexander’s low grunt as he reached his climax at almost the same time. So this was what people meant when they talked about making love. Tears rolled down your face as you came down from your high. They were still there when he pulled out and disposed of the condom.

“Y/n! What is it? Did I hurt you?” Alexander sounded so worried as he saw the effect his love had had on you.

“No, I’m fine. More than fine. These are tears of joy!” You smiled.

He looked stunned for a second, but then a look of pride and utter joy appeared on his face. He pulled you so close that you almost couldn’t move and kissed your forehead. You could stay in this spot, in this moment for ever. This was everything you’d ever wanted and you felt so loved and safe in the arms of your amazing, sexy, loving Alexander. 

You felt really tired all of a sudden and let out a sigh. You laid you head on his chest and Alexander ran his fingers through your hair. This was perfection.

“Y/n?” He whispered.

“Hmmm.” You hummed, smiling and still feeling the afterglow on your cheeks.

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I have never written anything like this chapter before, so any comments would be greatly appreciated!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice broke. “I have never had anything like this Y/n, don’t you understand? I don’t have family, I don’t have a real home. You gave me that, and I don’t know if I can handle having to live without it. I’m pretty sure I can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter partly written and then life happened... sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> warnings: hurt/angst, comfort, strong language

_Shit._

You were pacing the floor of your living room, in your underwear which you had managed to hurriedly grab from the floor as you all but ran out of your bedroom. Your heart was pounding and you were breathing fast. 

_Shit! I have to think. I have to calm down. I have to.._

Alexander stood in the door, pale-faced and wide-eyed. He was naked and trembling but you couldn’t tell if that was from the cold or something else. Frankly, you did not care at this moment.

“Y/n... I-”

“No! Don’t say anything!” You interrupted him, your voice shaking. You needed to think. You needed to process.

You stopped pacing and turned to him.

You had so many questions, so many things you wanted to say. “Why?” you asked, frowning at him. 

He looked down at the floor for a moment and then glanced up to meet your eyes. He looked crestfallen and hurt and his voice sounded small. “You said you love me.”

You did not know how to respond, so you stayed silent. 

He continued. “I know. I know always go too fast, I know I have no chills, I know I’m extra and I know I surprised you-“

“Surprised me?! Buying me a kitten, that would surprise me! This is.. insane!”

He looked on the verge of crying and words started pouring out of him like an endless stream.

“I know it’s sudden and maybe it’s insane to ask you. I don’t care, this is how I feel. The thing is, I love you, Y/n and what we just did made me realise that even more. I. Love. You. I don’t want this thing we have to ever end and I don’t want to leave you, ever! But I may have to and I don’t want that and I thought..

“You thought what?” You felt a bit calmer now, though you had started trembling now too.

“I thought that what I need most in this life is you. That I need to know that we will be together, no matter what happens. That for once, I want to have something, someone that’s constant.”

His voice broke. “I have never had anything like this Y/n, don’t you understand? I don’t have family, I don’t have a real home. You gave me that, and I don’t know if I can handle having to live without it. I’m pretty sure I can’t. I need it, I need you. I love you. I LOVE you! I-”

His face grew even paler and he sank to the floor on his knees, panting and shaking uncontrollably. You rushed over to him and threw your arms around him and pushed his head against your shoulder. You still thought he was out of his mind to ask you what he just did, but you would never let him hurt like that. He may have thought he was strong, but you had seen the hurt little boy inside of him now and you would do anything to protect him.

You kissed the top of his head, as you held him, naked, so vulnerable and scared. “Shhhh. Come here, you crazy, relentless idiot.” Even though he was still shaking in your arms, you could hear him chuckle. “Listen to me. I am yours. I am and I always will be. You caught me off guard and I still don’t know how what to say or think. I am not like you and this is all very overwhelming at the moment. I need time to think, ok? I need you to give me time and space to think about this like you gave me before we had sex. Can you do that? Give me time?” He nodded against your shoulder and you moved back and took his face in your hands. “I will always love you.” You pulled him up and dragged him back to bed.

That night, he fell asleep with his head nuzzled into your neck, his arm wrapped tightly around you as is he would never let you go. He was exhausted from everything that had happened and passed out pretty quickly, but you lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

This had been the weirdest night of your life, equal parts wonderful, scary and overwhelming. You were not going to find an answer tonight. The only thing you were certain of was that you were loved so much by this strange, stubborn, beautiful, American boy and you loved him just as much. 

\----

The next morning you were woken by Alexander planting tiny kisses all over your face and your neck. You giggled, and stroked his arm as he kept kissing you. His mouth made it’s way to your lips and before you could say morning breath his lips were on yours and he was kissing you with a passion that instantly reminded you of last night. He pulled his head back and smiled at you; a shy smile, very unlike his normal cheeky grin.

“Goodmorning, my love.” He said as he leaned down to kiss you again.

“Goodmorning.” You answered lazily when he took his lips off yours.

For a moment both of you were silent, a silence pregnant with the question he had asked you last night. You let your fingers run down his cheek, feeling the stubble with you fingertips, while your eyes went to his lips and back to his eyes.

“Alexander, I-“ You started but at the same time he said your name. You both laughed.

“No, you go first.” You said.

“Ok. Well, about last night.. I realise that it this all may seem quite sudden for you, but-“ he paused, looking away from you for a second. “But I have known you were the woman I want to be with for the rest of my life since we had coffee in your secret café for the first time.”

You gasped and felt your eyes go wide. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m someone who goes by his instincts and I knew right then that you were the one for me. I never thought I could feel anything for another person like what I am feeling now for you. My life so far has taught me one thing: if you want something, go get it. No one will hand you your dreams. That is why I asked. Because that is my dream. But, I understand if you want to say no..”

“Wait.. no, that is not what I meant.” You said. “I know you never wait for anything, but I just need a little time to process. I mean, how would that even work? Would you stay here? Would I move to the States? I’m not even sure I’d want that.”

Alexander shrugged. “I dunno. We’ll figure it out.” 

You thought for a moment. “I’m not saying no, but I feel I’m not quite ready to say yes yet either. So will you please give me a little time to think about this? It’s not everyday a woman gets proposed to the first time she has sex with a guy..” You both laughed at that and Alexander nodded.

“Take all the time you need, my love. I’ll do my very best to wait patiently for your answer.”

You heard a knock on the door and when you went to open it, you saw your neighbour standing there, looking shocked. “Hi! Ehm, I don’t know if you have seen this already but I just noticed it and I just wanted to know if you are ok.” You looked at him, confused. He motioned you to come out into the hall. You did and he pointed to something behind you. You turned around and almost stumbled back in shock. On your front door and the walls surrounding it someone had spray-painted the word SLUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Lin saying: "Imagine Hamilton waiting for f*cking anything!"
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your kudos and comments!!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am trying to keep you safe,” he snapped back. “Don’t you get that?”  
> “Yes I get that, but I’m telling you that I am safe and that I want to go out on my own for a bit. I need to breathe! I need to be alone! You are smothering me!”
> 
> You and Alexander have a fight and you try to get some alone time. But are you ever really alone?

Alexander and you had spent most of that day talking to the police, talking to the building’s security manager and trying to clean off the spray paint. Angie, John and Gilbert had come to help you get rid of it and thankfully by the end of the day, your door and wall looked normal-ish again.

It had been Mark, of course, you were sure of it. But he had managed to evade the cameras and the police found nothing that could point to him. There wasn’t much the police could do anyway. They dismissed it as a student prank or lover’s quarrel, and that was that.

Alexander was fuming and it took both you and John to convince him not to go after Mark. You just wanted to forget the whole thing and focus on other, more important things, like your upcoming thesis¸ your test on medieval English, what to do for spring break oh and this little thing that was Alexander’s proposal. Mark was the last thing you wanted to think about, let alone talk about, but Alexander insisted on discussing – at length – possible strategies to avoid him or punish him and keep you safe. Alexander was ruthless when it came to your safety. He wanted to do things to Mark that would make him end up in prison, no matter how many times you told him to let it go and move on. He was like a knight, obsessed with defending your honour and spending all his time and energy trying to keep you safe.

Alexander made sure you were never alone, walking you to your classes when he could, never letting you out of his sight. He made Gilbert, Angie and John babysit you when he wasn’t there and although you loved spending time with them, you craved some time alone.

One good thing that came out of spending every waking minute with your friends, was that you had front row seats when Angelica finally found the courage to ask Gilbert on a date. You were all at their place, studying for the upcoming exams. She tried to be very casual about it: “Hey, Lafayette, Y/n tells me there’s this cool open air museum about the history of The Netherlands.” Gilbert looked up from his book, looking intrigued.

Angie continued “I’d love to see it, being a History major and all.. and I-“

“Sure, I’ll come with you.” Gilbert answered a little too eager and you stifled a laugh. Angie mumbled something like “Ok, that’s settled then.” And turned to you, flushed cheeks and a stupid grin on her face and again it took a lot of effort not to burst into laughing.

Angie and Gilbert went on their museum date a few days later and came back with glowing cheeks, holding hands. You squealed internally when you saw them together, they were so cute! It felt great to have Angie to talk about all the cutesy fun stuff of being in love.

You were so grateful for these people, whom you’d only met a short while ago, but would be a part of your life forever. They were like family, with silly inside jokes – for instance John insisting on dramatically kissing you three times on the cheeks like a Dutchman, every time he saw you – and little family secrets. You knew, for example that Gilbert came from a rich family, but didn’t like talking about it because he wanted to find his own path in life and not just rely on the family fortune. You also knew that he liked Angelica a lot, but didn’t want his life to become complicated by a long distance relationship. At the same time, you knew that Angelica would never leave the States permanently, because she was so close to her sisters back home. They Facetimed at least twice a day and she missed them dearly. You had your own little secret; you hadn’t told any of them that Alexander asked you to marry him and neither had he. You felt that you needed to figure this out on your own and he was smart enough not to push you on the subject.

After a few weeks and no sign of Mark, you were hoping your life could go back to normal, but Alexander was not having it. Every time you threatened to go somewhere unsupervised he had a near panic attack and you ended up staying home or waiting for a chaperone. 

“I just want to go shopping! It’s the middle of the day, there are loads of people there and I’ll only be gone for an hour.”

“No. You are not going anywhere. What do you need? I’ll pick it up after work.”

“I am going. I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home. Mark hasn’t made a move in weeks, I am sick an tired of being followed around all the time and I have had it with you hovering over me like a bodyguard.”

“I am trying to keep you safe,” he snapped back. “Don’t you get that?”

“Yes I get that, but I’m telling you that I am safe and that I want to go out on my own for a bit. I need to breathe! I need to be alone! You are smothering me!”

You could tell from the look in his eyes, that he was hurt by that last remark, but you needed to push through, otherwise you would never be able to go out on your own again.

“Look, Alexander, I appreciate everything you are trying to do, but I won’t live in fear of an ex-boyfriend for the rest of my life! Remember when you said you wanted me to not just survive but really live? This is not living. How long were you planning on keeping this up anyway?”

“Until he makes a mistake and gives me a reason to get him out of our lives for good.”

You were stunned for a second.

“Are you.. Are you hoping that he tries to hurt me? Just so you can beat the shit out of him?!”

“Well, no, not hoping, but it would be a logical..”

“Oh my god, Alexander! You are insane!”

You turned around and ran out of the apartment.

You stayed out far longer than an hour. For the first time in weeks you were on your own, with no-one looking over your shoulder and no-one asking you how you were every five minutes and no-one worrying over you. You took a tram to the other side of Amsterdam, somewhere you did not go regularly, but you reckoned that made is that much safer and went to the Westerpark to clear your head. You bought a sandwich at one of the shops near the park and ate in on one of the benches.

You were still very upset about what Alexander had said. Using you as bait to lure Mark in, so he could fight him. What was he thinking? 

You weren’t really angry at Alexander, you could probably never be angry at him, but you had enough of people trying to tell you what to do. What had happened to your life? You had a boyfriend that loved you more than anything in the world, but was little too obsessed with you safety and honour. You had an ex-boyfriend that kept trying to have some power over you. Men! You walked around the park and you felt yourself relaxing more and more. 

You sighed and tried to clear your mind so could finally have a proper think about Alexander’s proposal. You loved Alexander, that was the one thing you were absolutely sure of. Did you want to marry him? Yes. But when? You wanted to finish uni first and maybe travel a bit, although you could do that together. On a honeymoon even. Was Alexander going back to America this summer? He did not want to and marrying you would definitely give him a valid reason to stay, even in the eyes of the authorities. But a green-card marriage just did not have the romantic feel to it that you always dreamt of when you thought of becoming someone’s wife. Maybe you could do the long-distance thing for a year? But no, the thought alone made your choke up. You needed him as bad as he needed you. Your mind kept going in circles, but the only certainty you had was that you would be miserable without Alexander. You made a mental note to tell him that.

You had sat there on your bench, lost in thought and you had not noticed it was getting dark. You checked you watch and saw that it was almost nine. You had been here for four hours! Alexander would be going out of his mind by now. You got up, felt how stiff you legs and back were and stretched. As you did, you thought you saw something move in the corner of your eye. It was a public park so it could be anyone but something made the hairs on the back of your neck your neck stand up. You slowly turned to see what it was, but you couldn’t see anything. Still a feeling of uneasiness crept over you and you started walking to the tram stop. It wasn’t even a five-minute walk, but you felt increasingly nervous and by the time you reached the stop your heart was pounding in your chest. There was no one else there, and you pressed you back against the side of the tram shelter. At least that way no one could sneak up on you from behind. You were scanning the surroundings but you could not spot anything out of the ordinary. The tram finally came and you hopped on and showed your student card to the driver. He nodded and you started to make your way to the back of the tram, only to freeze in your steps halfway. All the way in the back sat Mark and he was looking straight at you, a malignant smile on his face. Your thoughts were racing, what could you do? Alert the tram driver? Call the police? 

You dropped on the nearest free bench and got out your phone. You needed to call Alexander, but you did not want Mark to know, so you texted:

[on tram 11 heading home, Mark is here but I’m ok, please come pick me up from the stop]

In less than thirty seconds your phone buzzed.

[DON’T GO NEAR HIM. IM COMING]

Go near him? He must have been joking, you could not even get yourself to glance in Mark’s direction. At least you knew that all Amsterdam trams had video surveillance and the drivers were equipped to deal with troublesome passengers, so to speak. Next to the driver there was a small mirror, that he used to check who was boarding or leaving. You looked at it and almost yelped when you saw Mark’s eyes drilling into you via the mirror. How did he know? Had he been watching all afternoon? The stop before your usual one, the door opened and Alexander took a step inside. He completely ignored Mark and gestured you to come with him. You jumped up and all but ran to him. The driver shut the door behind you the tram rode on. Mark was standing at the end of the tram, glaring at you until the tram turned a corner and disappeared. Suddenly you felt all your strength leave you and your legs gave way. Before you could hit the ground, Alexander’s strong arms were around you. He pulled you up and held you so tight you thought he would smother you for real this time.

“I was so scared.” He said with a broken voice. “You were gone so long and I did not know if you would be coming back. I’m so, so sorry Y/n!” You couldn’t say anything and weakly put you arms around his waist. You slowly found your legs and when you were able to stand up, he pulled back just enough so he could see your face. The look in his eyes was one full of hurt, anxiety and despair. You felt tears welling up in your eyes and before you knew what to say, you were sobbing uncontrollably. “No, I am sorry Alexander. I should have listened to you. I thought he had given up, but he found me right away. I was so scared!”

“Shhh, you’re safe now.” He took your face in his hands and kissed your forehead. “You are safe and that is all I care about. Come on, let’s get you home.”


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and reader need to blow off some steam after the events earlier tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: emotions/fluff/smut 
> 
> You can skip this chapter is this is not for you.

You walked home and though you were afraid Mark might show up somewhere, he didn’t. When you got home you sank down on the couch and started to cry. When was this nightmare ever going to end? You wanted to move on, was that too much to ask? Alexander came in with a cup of tea, handed it to you and sat down beside you.

He was obviously still very upset and he couldn’t even look at you, so he stared at the wall instead. “Y/n, please don’t ever do that again. I have never been so scared in my life! Not knowing where you were almost drove me out of my mind.” He bent his head and sighed.

You nodded silently, you had been such an idiot, running away like that. 

“He is not going to leave you alone, Y/n, not until someone makes him. No don’t worry I won’t go after him, not tonight anyway.”

He looked at you and you smiled through your tears. He was so strong but was he strong enough to handle Mark for much longer. Was his love for you strong enough?

“I am so sorry that I have dragged you into this, Alexander. You have had more than your share of pain and sadness in your life and now you have to deal with my shit. Which I made even worse by running away! I’m so stupid!”

He put a hand on your knee. “You are not stupid, you are a precious bird that wants to be free, even when there’s a vicious cat roaming about. And yes I have seen some trouble in my life, but I’ll happily deal with your shit if that means I get to spend my life with you.”

You started crying even harder now. “And I haven’t even given you an answer yet. I am a horrible person! I don’t deserve someone like you!” Tears were running down your cheeks, and you put you head in your hands. Alexander put an arm around you.

“Hey, sshhhh! It’s ok. I know I am not the most patient person on the planet, but for you I’ll wait forever. And it’s the other way around, love. I am just a poor, orphan boy with big dreams. How do I deserve someone as beautiful, compassionate and intelligent as you?”

You wiped you tears and nose on your sleeve like a little kid and looked at him.

“You deserve all of that an so much more. I just hope one day I will be able to make you as happy as you make me.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Let’s promise that we will always try to make each other and ourselves happy, ok?”

“I promise.” He kissed you again.

“Well then, that’s settled.” He smiled. “Why don’t you take a shower to help you relax? Just wash away this day, ok?” That sounded like an excellent idea.

You did not take your clothes off until you got into the bathroom. You and Alexander had had sex a few times now, but you were still a little shy about walking around the house naked. You stepped in the shower and let the warm water run over your body. After a couple of minutes you could feel the tension in your muscles start to ease and the cold of the Dutch early spring evenings was leaving your bones. You just put some shampoo in your hair, when you felt two strong arms around your waist. His touch felt even warmer than the water and you shivered at the temperature different. You had not even noticed Alexander stepping into the shower, but after some initial embarrassment you leaned you head back against his shoulder and let your hands glide back. He drew you in a little bit closer and you could feel his erection press against you, while you let your fingers glide over his hips and ass. He bent his head and kissed you neck and shoulders, his kisses light and sweet at first, but getting more hungry by the second. You moaned as he bit down on your shoulder, leaving a mark you would have to hide for at least a few days. He moved his hot mouth over to your other shoulder and again sunk his teeth into you, making you bite back a scream. This was a different side of Alexander you had only recently discovered. You knew he was full on with everything but you were still surprised he was so passionate in the bedroom. You first were afraid that it would remind you of the past too much, but this was different. He never tried to control you, he simply wanted to show you the way and take care of you. With him it was easy to let go, easy to get out of your head and just be in the moment, and oh what wonderful moments they were!

He let his arms glide down, caressing your hips and moving ever closer to your inner thighs. You felt the gentle touch of his fingertips close your core, but still too far, and let out a soft whimper. You could hear him smirk and he left another mark in your neck that would need a ton of concealer to hide. The events of the day faded from your memory and all there was, was this shower, and gorgeous, strong Alexander touching you. When one of his fingers finally touched you at the right spot you had to bite your lip to prevent yourself from screaming. Gently, carefully exploring, his fingers moved. He was touching you almost studiously, trying to find the perfect spot and the perfect rhythm and pressure. His explorations left you panting and moaning, he was taking his time to find out what made you tick and that was the most sexy feeling in the world. His free hand moved up to your breast and started playing with your nipple, teasing, pinching and caressing. You were lost in all the sensations you were experiencing, lost in the moment and lost in this beautiful man.   
Once he found what he was looking for he concentrated all his love and attention to that little, special spot on your body. He kissed the back of your neck over and over and with his free hand he pulled your waist even closer, so you were firmly pressed against him, not able to move a lot.

It all felt so good, so safe and so perfect. You felt a familiar, but still so new, feeling rise up in your belly and before long Alexander was holding your shaking body, slowing his ministrations, as you fell apart in a thousand pieces.

As you came down from your high, he turned you around an kissed you deeply, hungrily. You felt his erection press against you stomach now and reached down, but he stopped you.

“Later, love, you finish your shower first.” He kissed you again, his tongue pressing against you lips until you let him in. You closed your eyes and leaned into it, this was heaven. He kept kissing and biting your lips until they were red and swollen. The sensation made your head spin.

When you opened your eyes, he was gone. You quickly rinsed the last shampoo out and got out of the shower, hurriedly wrapping a towel around your still wet body before going to the bedroom, expecting Alexander to be there. 

He was there all right, on his back, naked in your bed, surrounded by dozens of candles. How the hell did he do that so fast?

You took in the view for a moment, his amazing body, with those soft spots on his belly that you loved so much, his long dark hair, still wet, spread around his handsome face, his big, dark eyes looking at you with love and hunger. All of a sudden it hit you that this man, mind and body belonged to you. You dropped the towel and crawled up on the bed.

When your eyes met, you immediately leaned over and crushed your lips on his. His hands were on you within a second, moving from your waist to your hips. You moved your mouth over his cheeks and moved down to his neck. You kissed underneath his ear and you could hear him moan softly in approval. You worked your way down to his shoulders and planted little, soft kisses all over before you grazed his skin with your teeth. This made him hiss and he moved his hands up and tangled his fingers in your hair. You sunk down your teeth and make a mark of your own and heard him suck in a sharp breath. He was as much yours as you were his, after all. You pulled your head back a little and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and he was panting, a big, lazy smile on his face. He was clearly enjoying laying back and letting you take the lead this time. You ran your hands over his neck and his smooth chest and he arched his back a little. You let your hands run even lower, teasing but not quite touching and you were delighted to see that he wasn’t the only one whose hands could work magic.

  
He started to become restless. “Y/n, you are driving me crazy, please.. I want..” You put a finger on his lips to shut him up and whispered “Just close your eyes, relax and let me take care of you.” His grin widened and he did not open his eyes, not even when he felt you stepping of the bed

His eyes were still closed when he heard the condom packaging rip open and he pressed them even tighter shut when you rolled on the condom. You straddled him and leaned over to kiss him again. He opened his eyes and you could drown in those eyes; dark pools of love and passion. You moved one hand down, while leaning on the other and gently guided him to your core. He moaned again and pulled you down in a deep, hot kiss while you slowly lowered yourself onto him. The stretch felt welcome and familiar now, and it took only a heartbeat to adjust to it. He watched you as you were starting to ride him, slowly so you could feel every little movement. Having Alexander inside you felt amazing. He had taught you that it was alright to enjoy his body just like it was ok for him to enjoy yours, and he encouraged you to discover new feelings and new sensations, to explore new things you might enjoy. There was never any rush to get anywhere, the journey was a goal in itself. And oh, were you enjoying the ride right now! Alexander cupped your breasts and gently rubbed his thumbs over your nipples as you rode him a little faster. He started thrusting up and before long the bedroom was filled with the sounds of whimpers and moans.

You moved as one and the world around you faded away. Alexander had moved his hands to your hips and dug his nails in your skin, leaving little crescent marks. You felt you were very close again and slowed your movement. Alexander moaned, grabbed your hips even tighter and stopped you from moving altogether before looked at you with dark eyes, panting. He rested one hand on your hip, the other was trailing from your breasts to your core and back. He followed his hand with his eyes and smiled. “I love you, Y/n, I love that I get to do this with you, and I want to do this for the rest of my life.” He said with a husky voice before thrusting up hard and deep once, making you scream with surprise and pleasure. The intense feeling this gave you combined with his words tipped over the edge and you threw you head back, moaning and calling his name, as you rode out your orgasm. Feeling you clench around him, made him reach his climax as well and he came hard, whimpering “iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou” like a mantra.

A few minutes later you were laying in each other’s arms. You had tucked you head under his chin and hummed softly against his chest as he played with a lock of your hair.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“It can be forever, if you want it to be.”

“Alexander..”

“Yes I know, no pushing. I’m sorry. It’s just hard sometimes. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Are you afraid that I will say no?”

“Of course! That’s my worst nightmare.”

“I’m not going to say no.”

“But you haven’t said yes yet either..”

“I know. I will, though, one day. You just have to give me a little more time.”

“And then you’ll say yes? Really?” He sounded a little unsure.

“Yeah, probably…” You teased, trying not to laugh.

He pulled you tighter and kissed the top of your head. You smiled against his chest. “We are going to be alright Alexander, I promise.”

You were about to fall asleep when you phone started buzzing every few seconds. You would rather ignore it and keep kissing your handsome boyfriend, but after a the tenth message or so, you got up to look at your phone.

You unlocked the screen and let out a gasp that made Alexander jump out of bed and rush over.

“Y/n, what is it?”

“We need to get dressed and go, I’ll tell you on the way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kuddos and kind comments!! I really appreciate them!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica with a broken heart, more about your past and an unexpected phone call.

Angie’s eyes were puffy from crying, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks. When she opened the door you flung yourself at her and hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe. Alexander was a few steps behind you, but seemed reluctant to follow you into the apartment.

“Maybe I should leave you girls alone for a bit..” he mumbled, staring at Angelica’s face. I think I’m going to look for John and Gil..” One angry look from you made him swallow that last name.

Holding up his hands defensively, he shot you a look back. “Yeah, definitely not gonna get involved in this. I suspect you are going to be here a while Y/n? call me if you want to go home, don’t go off on your own.”

A day ago you would have fought him but now you just nodded and turned you attention to Angelica. You heard Alexander take a step back and shut the door and for a second you thought about how lucky you were to have such an understanding boyfriend.

You smiled at Angie and followed her to the living room. She sat there as you went to the kitchen in search of some tea. When you came back with two steaming mugs, she was crying again.

“Oh Angie, please stop crying. Tell me what happened.

From the text messages she had sent you earlier you had gathered that Gilbert had broken up her right after having sex – her first time – and had taken off, leaving her in tears.

“We were in bed, cuddling after.. you know, and I- I asked him what would become of us in the future. I just wanted to know that we had a future at all.”

She started sobbing. You put your arm around her and tried to say something, but what could you say? What advise could you possibly offer, with your limited and very unique relationship history?

She continued. “He said he wasn’t thinking about the future and that we should just enjoy what we had, without making it too complicated. He said that we have a _thing_ and that he likes that, but that that was all I could ask of him. Y/n, I don’t want a _thing_ , I want what you and Hamilton have!”

You felt a jolt of guilt. You had taken everything that happened between you and Alexander for granted and Angelica’s pain reminded you just how complicated things could be.

“I told him I wanted more and then I got mad at him and then he got mad at me and before I knew it he’d rushed out the door.”

“Do you love him?” you asked.

“I don’t know. I know that I am in love with him. He is unlike any guy I ever met back home, so strange, outgoing, confident and fearless.. He makes me feel fearless, like I can do whatever I want.”

You knew exactly what she meant, that was exactly how Alexander made you feel.

“I did not plan to fall in love with anyone, I just wanted to experience living in Europe. I tried to convince myself I could just flirt with him and keep it at that, but who was I kidding? It was doomed from the start, what was I thinking? That we could have a long distance relationship?”

She stopped talking and looked at you.

“How do you imagine your future with Hamilton? He has to go back to the States in a few months.. well, weeks really. Are you going to try to make it work?”

You felt your cheeks going red. What were you going to do? 

“I don’t know.” You mumbled. “International relationships are hard, I guess.

Your phone buzzed. It was Alexander. 

[Found John at Oreilly’s. G is staying at his uncle’s. Are you ok?]

[Yes, I’m ok. Angie less so. I’m staying here tonight, ok?]

[Ok. Will miss having you beside me]

[It’s just one night! You’ll survive. Ask John if you want a cuddle. Love you.]

[John is a great cuddler but I’d rather cuddle you. Love you too]

You smiled as you put your phone on the table, but then quickly hid your smile because you did not want to make Angie feel even worse.

“Alexander?” She asked.

“Yes, I told him I’ll be staying here tonight. I don’t want you to be alone.”

“Thank you.” She smiled gratefully. “You are so lucky. He seems like the perfect boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I suppose so. But I haven’t always been lucky…” You hesitated, talking about Mark while your friend just had her heart broken didn’t feel right.

“Mark? You never told me what happened.”

You took a deep breath. “Mark and I met at school dance in school. He was secretly drinking pina colada, making the chaperones think that it was milk, and I thought he was such a rebel. Turned out he really likes drinking, among other things, but I did not realise until we were practically living together and he was smoking joints like cigarettes. And whenever he was drunk, stoned or high, he became this other person. He was bad for me, but I thought I could save him if I only make him love me enough. It was bad, unhealthy and even dangerous at times, but I could not leave him.”

Angie stared at you. “My god, that’s awful. You are so strong to have survived that.”

You grimaced. “It has nothing to do with strength, I was just young and naïve.”

“But you got out. You broke up with him.”

“Yeah, well, that was after I found out he had been visiting the red light district. And I don’t mean like a tourist. Sex was the only leverage I ever had and finding out even that wasn’t enough was the final straw.”’

Angelica shook her head in disbelief. “What a piece of shit. Nevertheless, you somehow found the strength to get out. I think that makes you a hero.”

You thought about that for a moment. You had been strong. Strong enough to endure all of Mark’s moods and strong enough to make the right choice in the end. If you were that strong, why were you so scared of marrying Alexander? What was the worst thing that could happen?

“I have never told anybody about it, until now. I guess I can talk about it now because it’s all behind me, though Mark still thinks it isn’t.”

Angie smiled and hugged you. “Thanks for telling me, sweetie.”

“So what are you going to do about Gilbert? Are you going to give up?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if he wants me anymore. Maybe he’s right, maybe I should not worry about the future so much. I’m going to be a historian for crying out loud!” You both laughed, though you knew she was still insecure about what to do about Lafayette.

You’re phone rang in the middle of the night. You were asleep next to Angie, who had been so exhausted that she had fallen asleep within seconds. The two of you had been talking and even laughing all evening and had gone to sleep only hours before. You expected it to be Alexander, checking up on you for the millionth time, but you saw it was John. John was supposed to be with Alexander, so why would he be calling you?

You picked up but before you could say anything you were silenced by the amount of noise and chaos you could hear through the speaker. Suddenly you could hear John’s voice. He was shouting.

“Y/n? Y/n! It’s John. Listen, Alexander is hurt and I think it’s pretty bad. I can’t hear you over the sirens, but we are in an ambulance now and I think they said we are going to the AMC hospital. Fuck Y/N, it’s bad, you need to come. The AMC hospital, see you there. Please hurry.” Before you could say anything, he hung up and left you with your heart beating in your throat and a nauseous feeling in your stomach.

“What is it?” Angie had woken up and was looking at you with a concerned look on her face.

“It’s Alexander, he is hurt, he’s in an ambulance.” You turned to her and tears started streaming down your face. “John says it’s bad! I need to go. I need to be there. I need to-“ You felt like you were going to faint.

“Right, calm down sweetie, I’m going to get us there.”

She got up and picked up the phone and a few minutes later, she had called a cab to the hospital. The second number she dialled was Gilbert’s. “Gilbert, it’s me. No, I don’t care if you don’t want to talk to me, but I need you to shut up for a second. Something is wrong with Hamilton and he’s on his way to the AMC hospital as we speak. See you there? Ok.” She hung up.

“Come on sweetie, get moving. The cab is going to be here in a few minutes.”

You were still sitting there, completely frozen. What happened? Where was Alexander? You needed Alexander to tell you it was going to be alright. You needed Alexander, full stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry it took a while, but the Holiday Season is taking up a lot of time and energy. 
> 
> Please leave kuddos and comments if you liked it, it means so much to me!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is hurt. 
> 
> [hospital, mentions of violence]

When you got to the hospital you could hardly breathe because you had been running so fast. Angie was right behind you and clearly in better shape than you, because she managed to ask the nurse at the front desk where Alexander was. You continued running through the brightly lit hospital corridors, until you saw John. He was sitting on the floor of one of the waiting rooms. His back against the wall, his kneed pulled up and his head between his knees. When he heard you approach, he scrambled to his feet and rushed over.

“Y/n, thank god you’re here. It’s bad. Really bad.” He was pale and he looked like he had been crying.

“What happened? Where is he?”

“Through there.” John pointed at a door that said _Authorized personnel only_. “He’s in surgery. They are working on him right now. They are trying to..” His voice trailed off.

“John! what the fuck happened?” Lafayette’s voice startled all of you as he came up behind Angie.

John looked at you with an anger in his eyes that was scary to look at, even though you instinctively knew it wasn’t meant for you.

“Mark happened.”

You felt all the blood drain from you face and your head started spinning. Mark! What had that son of a bitch done now?

You took John’s hands and led him to the row of chairs that stood in the waiting room. “John, I need you to tell me exactly what happened.”

John’s face went red. “Please don’t get mad Y/n.”

You frowned. Why would you get mad? Had Alexander done something stupid?

John looked at the floor, cleared his throat and started to explain. “Well, you know how Hamilton was kind of freaking out over the whole Mark thing? He just couldn’t let it go and kept coming up with ways to scare the son of a bitch away. So, we were drinking and I kind of made a joke that he should challenge him to a duel, winner takes all kind of thing. I was just joking, I swear, but Hamilton apparently thought this was a brilliant idea and-“

“He WHAT?!” all of you yelled.

John looked you all in the eyes, one by one. “He decided to challenge Mark to a fight. No weapons, just muscles and the loser would have to back off for ever.”

You threw your arms up in the air and let our a groan. That idiot! That sweet, sweet idiot! Still trying to make sure you were safe.

John continued, “So we send word to Mark to meet us in the Vondelpark, after closing. Hamilton asked me to come along in case something went sour, to be his second, so to speak. It turned out Mark had brought a friend too, so it was a good thing I came along, though I wasn’t looking forward to seeing someone beat the crap out of my friend.

They fought like animals, but Alexander was quickly getting the upper hand and I thought it was over. Then Mark shouted something about claiming you as his, because he was your.. erm.. first. To which Hamilton replied that that did not matter, because you will.. “

“Marry him.” You said softly.

Everyone but John stared at you. You should have told them, but this was not the time for romantic stories. You waved your hands dismissively: “Yes, yes, he asked, but I haven’t answered. Go on, John. Then what happened?”

“Mark just lost it. He screamed something in Dutch, and lunged at Alexander. I thought they would just fight some more, but then I saw Alexander collapse and Mark was running away. By the time I got to Hamilton, Mark was gone and he was bleeding badly. Mark stabbed him Y/n! Thank god the other dude Mark brought to the fight was still there – he was as shocked as I was – and he called an ambulance. I don’t know what happened with the police, because even before the ambulance arrived I knew Hamilton was in bad shape and when they offered to take me to the hospital with him I forgot about all of that. The police will be looking for Mark I suppose. 

You all sat there in the big, white waiting room of the AMC hospital, for what seemed like hours. You sat with John and saw that Angie and Gilbert were on the other side, talking softly to each other. After a while Gilbert pulled Angie in for a hug and you couldn’t help but smile. Future of not, they had each other right now and that was all they wanted.

“So marriage eh?” John asked after a while

“I’m sorry, we should have told you. I just haven’t given him an answer yet and it seemed a little premature to tell all our friends.”

“I knew.”

“What?”

“Hamilton told me. He told me he wasn’t planning on going back to the States with me, because his life was here now.” 

“Oh.”

“He loves you, you know. I think he loved you from the moment he saw you.”

“Yeah, he says he fell in love with me on day one. I love him too John, I really do..”  
“I hear a ‘but’ in there.”

“But isn’t marriage going to fast? We’ve only known each other for a few months.”

“So? Do you want to be with anyone else?

“No! I want to spend my life with him!” You were silent for a moment and looked at the doors behind which the love of your life was fighting for his. “If.. no, when I see him again, I am going to tell him that.” You felt tears running down your cheeks and John put his arm around you.

The doors opened and a doctor walked into the waiting room. You all jumped to your feet and stared at her.

“My name is doctor Jansen and I have just operated on Alexander. Are you his family?”

“I- I am-“ you stuttered.

“She’s his fiancée!” Angie helped you.

The doctor turned to you. “He is going to be ok. We have managed to stop all the bleeding and no vital organs were hit.” You all let out a huge sigh of relief and you felt tears of gratitude well up in your eyes.

“He is a very lucky young man, if some of those wounds had been a few centimetres higher, he would not have made it. He needs a lot of rest for now, but he will be able to go home in a week or so.”

“Can we see him?”

“Well, he is still in recovery, so I’ll just permit his fiancée at this time. If you’d follow me?”  
You turned around and looked at Angie, John and Gilbert. “Thanks for everything guys, I’ll text you when I know something, ok?” You followed the doctor.

“Now, don’t be scared when you see him, he has been through a lot tonight. He is strong though.”  
You nodded. “I know.”

You entered the hospital room and immediately you started crying, seeing Alexander like that. His face was purple and bruised and there were monitors and wires and tubes and the whole thing just looked horrible. You could not see his chest, because he wore a hospital gown and was covered by a sheet, but that was probably for the best, he looked beaten up enough. 

You walked up to him. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep, but when you took his hand his eyes flew open, or at least the one he could still open.

“Y/n.” He whispered. Tears were rolling down your cheeks as you heard how frail he sounded.

“I’m so sorry. I thought I could win..” he was crying now too.

“Sssshhhh, you idiot.” You shushed him. “You need to rest and heal, so that I can take you home.”

You kissed his hand gently and as if you’d commanded him he closed his eyes again and fell asleep. You pulled up a chair and sat by his side and you knew you wanted be by his side for the rest of your days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes two chapters in one day!! I'm making up for lost time I guess :-)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander recovers and Y/n has a question.

The next few days went by in a haze. You spent every waking hour beside Alexander, only leaving him when Angie, Gilbert of John took your place so you could go home to eat, sleep or shower. Alexander was asleep most of the time, drowsy from all the painkillers. You spent most of your time trying to learn how to take care of him, so you could take him home. You helped the nurses change his bandages, gave him sponge baths and learned about the meds he had to take to ward off infections. Mark had managed to stab Alexander four times and the nurses often said it was miracle he was still alive. Alexander would have to take it slow for a few months, to give all the wounds time to heal, and you knew that would be a problem. He was good at many things, but taking it slow was not one of them.

When he was awake, Alexander was silent, and you got the feeling he was trying to avoid looking at you. He lay there looking out of the window or staring at the ceiling. Of course he had process everything that had happened, you thought. Maybe you should find him a counsellor of some sort, to help him get through the trauma of being stabbed. 

The police came to the hospital and told you that they had arrested Mark and that he would be locked up for a while. Mark’s friend and John had told the police everything that happened and combined with yours and Alexander’s statements, it meant Mark would be going to a heavily guarded mental facility to learn to deal with his obsession and aggressiveness. John thought he should be locked up for the rest of his life, but you explained that the Dutch legal just didn’t work like that. Mark would not be able to bother you again and that was all that mattered.

After a week, the doctors said he was strong enough to be moved and you waisted no time ordering a cab and getting him home. Angie and Gilbert, who had resumed their relationship with a whole new perspective, helped you get Alexander settled and John texted that he would bring you something to eat later that day.

Alexander was in bed, still bruised but already looking better, that is to say, more recognisable. You put his meds in the bathroom, cleared away some clothes and went to the bedroom to sit by his side.

Alexander frowned. “You don’t have to sit here all day.”

“I want to.”

“Well, I don’t want you to!”

“Alexander..? What-“

“Just leave me ok? I don’t want to be taken care off like a child! Like I am weak! You don’t have to rub that in all the time! It was bad enough at the hospital but here..”

“What the hell are you talking about? Rub what in?”

“I lost the fight Y/n. I lost you.”

“You lost the f.. Jesus, Alexander are you serious? Do you think that stupid fight would have changed anything? Do you think I would ever have gone back to Mark? It was the dumbest idea you ever had and it almost got you killed, you idiot!” You felt tears welling up in your eyes. You had cried so much these last days, but these were tears of anger and frustration.

“Why would you stay with me, why would anybody want a loser, who can’t even protect his girlfriend? I have failed you Y/n, don’t you see?”

You were so angry but you also felt sorry for Alexander, because he felt he was never good enough. He always had something to prove. You took a step towards him, bent over and shut him up with a kiss. You knelt next to the bed so you could look him in the eye.

“You are an idiot sometimes. You have changed my life and you have given me so much. I am stronger, braver, happier and generally a better person because you love me. And I love you, Alexander, I will always, ALWAYS love you.” You took a deep breath. “I know you are waiting for an answer, but I want you to know how much I love you and that I mean it, so this time I’m asking you. Alexander Hamilton, bravest of boyfriends, best of men, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Alexander was staring at you with a baffled look on his face. “Y/n, are you absolutely sure you want to marry me? I don’t have a lot to offer. I am ambitious and I know I will make a name for myself one day, but right now I’m as broke as broke can be. I am jealous and overprotective. I don’t have a family, I am alone in this world.” He still looked insecure.

“You are not alone Alexander. You have people. Me, John, Gilbert, Angie.. we are your people.”

You cupped his face with your hands and looked deep into his eyes, hoping he would see how much you loved him in yours.

“So, will you?” you asked, getting nervous. _God I wish I had no chills._

“Yes.”

You kissed him with all the passion and love you could muster. He kissed you back with an eagerness that surpassed yours, and immediately flinched because his wounds were still painful.

He smiled. “Just wait until I can move again, I am going to make love to you for a week straight!”

You blushed and kissed him again. “I can’t wait.”

This time you told everyone! You and Alexander were going to get married, to hell with patience, to hell with ‘normal’, you were going to do it your way. To your amazement, your family and Dutch friends all reacted with love and enthusiasm. Your parents even offered to pay for most of the wedding, so that you did not have to worry about it. Alexander’s first instinct was to refuse, but after some persuasion he accepted. You decided on a spring wedding, so you had time to get all the paperwork done before that. Like John had told you, Alexander had decided some time ago he would move to The Netherlands permanently. He had no family or other important connections in America and was ready to begin a new life with his soon to be wife.

Because of his time in hospital, Alexander was behind on his studies, but he threw himself at it with renewed energy like only he could, so much so that he passed all his classes before the end of term. One of his professors was so impressed with his work that he offered him a job over the summer, which would make it a lot easier for Alexander to get a new visa. The job also could be a great step up to more serious legal work, of which he had always dreamt.

The schoolyear was coming to an end, summer was in the air and you could not believe how much your life had changed. You lay in bed with you fiancé after a night of passionate love making, running your fingers over the scars on his chest. You could not be happier or more in love.

Alexander was holding you, looking lost in thought. “Remind me to thank Mark when we see him at the hearing next week.”

You thought you misheard. “Thank him? What? Why?”

“If he had not persuaded you to be a guide that first week, I would never have found you. He gave me the love of my life.”

You chuckled. “Yeah, I wouldn’t say that to him if I were you. He hasn’t had therapy yet, and he would probably stab you all over again.”

“True. But it would be worth it. I can’t wait to marry you, Y/n.” He kissed the top of your head.

“You never were very patient.” You thought out loud.

“Well, you will have the rest of our lives to get used to that.”

You lifted your head and looked at your fiancé, your handsome, brave and smart Alexander, and you could just burst with love.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is coming to an end. There is a little bit after this and then I'm moving on to other projects. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading The American Student. I am still very new to writing fanfic and it meant the world to me to see your kuddos and comments.   
> Until the next story! 
> 
> \- @ nerefle (Tumblr)


	15. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye.

It was early in the morning when you all gathered at Amsterdam Central Station. Angelica and John had just put down their backpacks and were checking the train schedule to see what time the train to Schiphol airport would leave. They had a flight back to New York later that day. Gilbert was standing close to Angelica, glancing at her every few seconds, looking miserable. They had agreed to try and see how their long-distance relationship would develop, but Gilbert was clearly already hurting. He had his backpack on his back, the train to Paris would leave in half an hour and from there he would catch the train to Nice. All of them would be home by tomorrow. It was a strange thought that you would not see them every day anymore and you felt a deep sense of loss. You had all been through so much together, it was hard letting go.

  
Angie and John were the first that had to leave. You hugged John tightly and kissed him three times on his cheeks, as the Dutch do. Blinking against the first tears of the day, you said “Thank you for everything John! I do not know what would’ve happened without you. You’ll be back for the wedding next year right?” John smiled and nodded happily. “Wouldn’t miss is for the world. Besides, a best man is supposed to make an appearance right?” At that Alexander grabbed him, hugged him tightly and gave a big kiss on his cheek. “I love you man,” he said “Have a safe flight and let us know as soon as you’ve landed.”  
You were positively crying as Angelica walked over and gave you a hug. “Hey girl, you’ll be ok. You are one badass chick and you’ve got a badass fiancé to match.” You grinned at her remark. “I’ll see you when come to the States for Christmas.” She continued. Alexander had asked you if you wanted to go to America for Christmas and visit some friends and you had immediately said yes.  
Angie turned to Gilbert, who looked so heartbroken, you could feel his pain. “Please, don’t go Angie. You could come to France with me!” You heard him say softly. But Angie shook her head and stared down at the floor. She had to go back, her student visa would be expiring soon, so she had no choice.

  
She kissed him one last time, wiping away the tears that were now running down his cheeks. Then she turned around, grabbed her backpack and joined John who was standing near the stairs to the platform. They both waved and they were gone.  
Gilbert was bawling now and you hugged him in an effort to comfort him.  
“Ssshh, you will see her again. You are coming for Christmas too, right?”  
He nodded. “But it’s summer..” he said unhappily. “How am I supposed to spend my summer without her? I have nothing to do-” It was as if a thought hit him like a lightning bolt and he got a strange, almost deranged look on his face. He unhooked himself from you hug and looked at you and Alexander with a huge grin. You both stared back at him, confused.  
“It’s summer and I have nothing to do.. Wish me luck you guys, I AM GOING TO AMERICA!!” before you could say Bon Voyage he was running up the stairs to the platform where John and Angie stood and a few seconds later you could hear Angie scream with joy and John’s wonderful laugh. You looked at Alexander and he looked at you and you both started laughing until you couldn’t breathe.

“Goddam crazy Frenchman,” Alexander managed to puff after a few minutes. “Oh if you think Lafayette if a crazy Frenchman, wait until we get to Paris next week.” You grinned. He grinned back, eyes sparkling. He was ready for a next adventure and so were you. He got his new visa last week and you were ready to do what you had been talking about from your first date: explore Europe together. It would be a great – though low-budget – adventure, the first of many. You picked up your backpack and checked your tickets again, then gazed up at Alexander who was now standing in front of you, beaming and over-exited like a little kid. He pulled you close and kissed you deeply.  
“Are you ready to conquer the world with me, love?” He asked with an almost mischievous sound to his voice and a twinkle in his eyes. You looked at Alexander, heavy backpack already on his back, and almost jumping up and down because he was so happy and you felt so warm inside. You had no idea where you would be sleeping tonight, you only knew you were heading to Berlin, but you knew that it wouldn’t matter. As long as Alexander Hamilton, the American student, your hero, your fiancé was by your side, you knew you were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...BUT WAIT THERE IS MORE!!!  
> ok, one more little chapter


	16. epilogue

_5 yrs later_

“Y/n! I’m home!” Alexander walked into your apartment in The Hague were you had been living for the last few years, so he would be closer to work. He hung up his coat and put away his case and went to the bedroom to change out of his suit. When he walked in to the living room, now wearing his favourite grey sweater and jeans, he found you asleep on the couch in a sea of paper and books.

He sighed and smiled. Alexander had been working late the last couple of weeks, because of his job at the International Criminal Court as a legal advisor. You had gotten a teaching job straight out of university, but you were working on your first novel every moment you could spare.

Alexander tidied up some of the paper and books and sat on the floor beside you. He stroked your cheek gently with his hand first, then he started showering your lips and cheeks with little kisses, a habit he still had not lost. You woke up slowly and lazily smiled up at your husband.

“Hallo, Mrs Hamilton. How was your day?”

“Hallo Alexander, my day was quite interesting. And yours?”

“Frustrating, we are still missing half the documents we need and everything is taking for ever, as usual!” He almost sounded like a whining child and you chuckled. Alexander was still as impatient as ever. You brushed a strand of hair out of his face. It was not as long as it used to be, Alexander thought long hair was too much maintenance now that he had a job, but you still loved how soft it was.

“Do you want to go out and grab something to eat? I know a great Indonesian place.” You suggested.

He smiled his big, happy smile and stood up to grab his coat.

Before you followed him out of the door, your hands almost subconsciously moved over your nearly invisible bump and you smiled to yourself. Yeah you had quite an interesting day, and you could hardly wait to tell your husband all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
